The Tale of Mitchell Hughes: The Boy Who Saved The World
by Sandstormmaddy
Summary: Mitch could tell that he was different. He got in trouble a lot, he has a feminine voice in his head, he attracts a lot of girls, he was dyslexic and had ADHD. But that didn't stop him from trying his best. He knows that the truth is being hidden from him. So, what exactly is it? Mitch doesn't know either, but he tries to figure it out, whether it's good or not. (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my good friend ****Jade****, who I promised this. I was trying to finish this before I started posting it, but I decided to just post chunks for now. I'm sorry for the wait. Also, I'll be posting more later. I still have to finish the ending for this, but that might take a while... I used what I remembered from the book, and some parts from the movie. I haven't read the books in a while, that's why. Otherwise, this whole thing would be based on the book... GET ON WITH READING!**

I walked down the halls of my school, girls flanking my side or staring at me as I passed. I gave a few a dazzling smile, enough to make each and every one of them swoon. I silently roll my eyes at how easy they are. I stop to talk to a few friends before continuing, and I can feel their jealous gazes burning into the back of my head as I stroll past them.

I make my way down to my best class, Greek mythology. The teacher was my favorite too; Mr. Brunner was a nice old man that didn't look down on my popularity. Of course, he didn't encourage it, but he didn't yell at me for it. Plus, the old man seemed like he knew more than he was letting on.

"Good morning Mr. Brunner." I say to the teacher as I pass him by, giving him a smile. He nods and smiles back before turning back to his desk.

I walk to the back where my best friend Adam Dahlberg sat at his desk that was next to mine. Even though he was only about twelve, he had a slight beard, making him stand out in the crowd. It was one of the many things that made me like him. He was known for his loud personality, but his singing voice was amazing.

"Hey bro." He says to me as I approach, a smile on his face. I smile back to him, taking my usual seat. I gently put my books down and and pull out my seat, glancing at the board. "So, you remember the stuff we need for the field trip?" He asks, and I sit up straight in my seat.

"I think I did. But man, I forgot that we were going on it today. I didn't want to go anyways." I reply, sitting back. I put my feet on my desk, leaning back my chair. Our friend Leo Liontári dashed into class, almost late. The moment he collapsed in his chair, the bell rang.

Everyone laughed at our friend's lateness, even Mr. Brunner. "I thought I wasn't gonna make out of there alive!" Leo joked about the school hallways. It was true though; if you weren't able to make it to your class way before the bell rang, the hallways get crowded, and you might not make it to class on time.

"Well Mr. Liontári, I'm glad that you survived the deadly hallways, because today, class, is our field trip to the New York museum. Grab your backpacks and line up at the door." Everyone groaned, not excited for the field trip. But, we all did as he ordered, and soon we were walking down the halls of Yancy Academy, the school I was going to get kicked out of next.

As we sat on the bus, I thought of all the schools that I've been kicked out of. Five. One for each year. I watched as we rolled away from the academy, just like I would be one day. It wasn't my fault, trouble was attracted to me. Either that, or all of my teachers were evil. It didn't help that I was dyslexic and had ADHD too. It was sad, because I had the best time of my life here. The incident of the freshman party instantly came to mind, and I smiled despite my troubled thoughts.

"Yo, what are you smiling about over there? You happy to be on this trip?" Leo asks, leaning over to see me. Adam nods in agreement, and they both smile at me with curious eyes. I laugh at them, a sound that carries through the whole bus and makes every girl swoon. All of the boys look around at my work, and Adam whistles. Of yeah, he's good at whistling too.

"Dood, you haven't done this in a while. You need to contain that laugh. It's too strong!" Adam says, shouting at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, it doesn't wake any girls. I sigh. Mr. Brunner turns around to see what the commotion is about, and his eyes widen slightly as he sees the damage.

"It's not like I mean to! It's just... Power Moves Only!" I say, using my trademark saying. Adam looks at me with a serious face while Leo is bursting into laughter. Mr. Brunner realizes that the source of everything is us, and shakes his head. He starts to wheel towards us in his wheelchair.

"What happened young man? And this happened before?" He dropped his formal tone on the last part, but it was obvious that we weren't talking like casual friends. My teacher wanted answers, and he wanted them as soon as possibly.

"Uh, I remember that it happened during the freshman party, once when I was in third grade, and... one time in preschool?" I shrug it off, not really thinking that all of that was important. Mr. Brunner nods his head up and down for a few silent moments before wheeling back to the front.

{…}

We step out of the bus, the steps groaning at our weight. I looked over to the right once I got off, another groaning sound coming from another school bus. I had forgot that the math class was going to be joining us, even though a museum that was focused on Greek items had nothing to do with math.

The substitute teacher, Miss Dodds, stepped off the bus after all the students. I had math the hour before this, and she was an absolute witch towards me. Even if I coughed while she was giving a lecture, she would give me a stony stare that froze me in my seat. I moved my eyes away from the second group before she could give me another stare.

"Dood, look at this place. It's amazing!" Leo said, twirling in a circle. We laughed at his display, and he joined us. But he was right about one thing; the building was amazing. It was built like a typical Greek building; giant marble pillars all around the building, a fancy design at the roof of the building, and steps leading up to the entrance.

The inside looked like a normal museum. Immediately, you could see the gift shop by the door. It was filled with what looked like plushies of the Greek gods. They seemed to stare at me, their coal black eyes looking into my chocolate orbs.

"Hey dood, are you going to stare at the toys or join the field trip?" Adam asked, breaking my trance. I snapped my head over to his to see that the group was already moving along. Adam and Leo were waiting for me, impatience laced in the beat of their shoes.

"Uh, y-yeah. Just- never mind." I stuttered out, releasing a sigh at the end. We hurried to join the group, but I could feel the toys staring at my back, and it sent chills up my spine.

{…}

"- Who is this, Mitch?" Leo punches my shoulder as music streams into my ear. I look at him curiously, wondering what he could possibly want. He points to Mr. Brunner, who is staring right at me. I quickly pull my earbuds out, hastily pushing them into my pocket.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear the question." I admit, and I can feel a cold glare being sent to my back. I turn around to find Miss Dodds looking at me, her cold eyes filled with resentment. I turned back to my Greek teacher, rolling my eyes.

"Who is this entity, Mitch?" Said teacher asks, pointing at a marble statue. The figure was a man with a beard, his bare chest showing his abs. He had a tunic covering the lower half of his body, sandals placed on his feet. The thing that was a dead give away was the lightning bolt seeking to do justice.

"That's Zeus, the king of the gods." I give out the simple answer, looking at my nails absently. The girls cheer, but it isn't something that special. Anyone could tell that it was the king of the gods as long as they know the Olympians. Mr. Brunner nods, clearly pleased that it was so easy for me to figure out.

"And this one?" He pointed to another one, who was easily identifiable as Ceres. My teacher nods at my correct answer and continued his lesson, his words interesting me.

"Class, sometimes, the tales would talk about how a god would come down from Olympus and find someone they loved. They birthed children with those people, and those children were called demigods, such as Hercules." I shushed someone talking behind me, only to have Miss Dodds glare at me again. My two best friends shared a look in between each other, obviously trying to hide a secret. I would ask them about it later, and if they didn't want to tell me, then fine. It was their choice what they decide to tell me.

The field trip went along those lines until lunchtime, when everything changed. I was eating lunch like you would normally at lunchtime, chatting away with my friends when suddenly, a douche shows up. I growl as he struts up to me like he's something. He has that large cocky grin he always wears in the hallways, despite my attempts to make the boy scowl. His friends were watching from a ways away, snickering and pointing.

Immediately, Adam and Leo get up to hold down Mat, but I stop them and stand up instead. I glare at the boy as he shakes his head, the smirk still there. Mathew Nucciarone was an old friend of mine that turned sour when a prank ended wrong. Ever since then, he tried to pay me back by attempting to humiliate me. It always ended badly, and I still wondered who wanted to be friends with the brunett.

"So, you finally gonna fight your own fights?" Mat snickered, an evil spark in his chocolate eyes. I could feel a seed of worry blooming in the pit of my stomach, and I knew it was because of something Mat was planning. I nodded in response to his question.

"Dive to the right in ten seconds." A feminine voice stated in my head. I started counting in my head, trusting the voice. I had heard it before; whenever I was in trouble, it would help me out of the situation. I'm not sure where it came from though.

"Well, that's a good thing, I guess. But you look a little warm. How about taking a swim!" He lunged forward as I reached ten and I dove to the right. Mat's eyes widened as he moved forward, not wanting to fall in himself. Adam moved out of the way of my jump, seemingly knowing that I would dive in his direction.

With a splash, Mat fell into the cold fountain water. The noise vibrated through the whole entrance way, and everyone's heads snapped towards us, their mouths filled with lunch.

Her heels clicking were the only warning that I had before Miss Dodds pulled me away from my friends and towards the museum. No one made to stop the deadly substitute, only watched as I was dragged towards my doom.


	2. Chapter 2

She closed the doors before turning to me, cutting off my only escape. I blinked, something in my eye, only to find the teacher gone when I opened my eyes. "Where is it?" Her voice said from behind me, and I found her on top of a tall scaffold.

"How did you get up there?" I asked, only to have Miss Dodds jump off, her two arms splitting into six. Her hair was gone, and she now had a bald head, showing off more of her wrinkled pale skin. I could feel my eyes widen, running backwards as I stared at the teacher in horror. It dived toward me, but I had enough sense to push myself against the floor.

"You stole the silver bow!" She shouted, jumping at me again.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed back, scooting away from her, but she picked me up by my red checkered jacket.

"Give it to me! Now!" She shouted to my face. "Or I'll bite your heart out!" Her wings flapped frequently as she held us in the air, hovering right next to a window.

"Mitch!" Adam and Leo shouted, opening the door with Mr. Brunner behind them. Miss Dodds dropped me, and I landed awkwardly on my shoulder, sending searing pain spiraling through it. She screeched at me before shattering the glass window.

"Did that really just happen?" I ask them, pointing to the broken window. "Did she just turn into that... thing?!"

"A Fury concealed in our school. I should have known." Mr. Brunner said to Leo and Adam, acting like I wasn't there. Suddenly, he turned to me. "What did she want from you?"

"She said something about me... stealing a silver bow." I replied truthfully, not understanding what was going on. I could have fallen into the fountain and hit my head, currently passed out. I could have fallen asleep on the bus ride. But somehow, I knew that everything that was happening was real.

"They found him..." I looked between the three of them, waiting for an explanation. "He's in danger."

"Who found me?" I blurted out, interrupting our teacher. He put up a hand that told me to wait.

"Where should we move him?" Leo asks, acting like I'm not standing right in front of them. Adam and Leo were both looking at Mr. Brunner intensely, awaiting an answer.

"We have no choice but to move him to the Camp." Mr. Brunner answers, and my two friends nod their heads in understanding. Meanwhile, I'm standing next to them, bewilderment clouding my mind. "If they think he's the thief, there's nowhere safe on heaven and Earth for him now. Mitch," Our Greek teacher turns to me. "take this to defend yourself."

He wheels himself over to me, and hands me a fountain pen. I stare at him in disbelief. "It's a powerful weapon. Guard it well. Only use it in times of severe distress." I study it, finding nothing really special about it.

"This is a pen." I say. "This is a pen!" I exclaim again, but I only get ignored.

"Take him to his father, and don't let him out of your sight." He tells my friends who nod, listening to his instructions.

They hurry me out the door, ushering me past all of my classmates. Adam and Mat connect eyes, and, to my surprise, they don't share hatred, but understanding. Well, another thing to add to my confusion list.

{…}

My friends finished dragging me towards my family's apartment. Leo hurried my to open the door faster, even though my trembling hands made it hard to insert the brass key. Adam waits patiently, staring down the hall as I finally push open the door.

I step in, only to be greeted with the smell of rotting fish. I gagged, the smell surprising me, and I rocked on my feet. Even as I got used to it, I was hit with a wave of nausea, and I had to lean on the door frame before carrying my body the rest of the way through the door.

Leo and Adam were obviously surprised, even though they had been to my apartment plenty of times before. "Hon, can you get me some wine?" A sweet voice said, even though it didn't come from a sweet person. I suddenly regained my senses and stormed down the hall to meet my dad.

"Hi Dad, I'm back!" I said, stopping him from entering the kitchenette by pulling him into a hug. He hugs me back, but the annoying voice of Molly interrupted our moment.

"Hon, I'm waiting!" Her voice dropped an octave of sweetness, and my dad, Nolan, hurried to grab the wine from the mini-fridge. I turned and faced her, glaring daggers at her, but she just rolled her eyes and returned to gambling away my father's money.

After placing her wine next to Molly, my dad joins me and my friends in the living room, slightly separated from the entrance way. "What's the problem boys?" He asks, looking at Adam. I know I shouldn't but I can't help feeling a bit jealous of my friend. Adam always seemed to get more attention from my father whenever he came over.

"Sir, Mitch is in danger. We need to move him to the camp." Leo explains, leaning forward on his knees. He was sitting so far forward that only the edge of his butt was actually on the couch seat. It was something that he did whenever he was involved in a dire situation, and everyone had gotten used to not telling him to sit back so he wouldn't fall.

"... Okay. I knew this day would come soon." Nolan sighs, looking at his feet. He winds his hands together, getting up last. He heaved himself up, pushing off of his legs, stretching before making his way with his lanky legs to the door, walking past Molly. She latched onto his arm with a red nailed hand, stopping Nolan in his way to the door.

"What are you doing? You can't leave me here for these children." She said, her voice dripping with venom. If I didn't want to kill her at any given time, I probably would have been scared of her.

"Why should he stay here with you?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Her arm moved from digging into my father's skin to mine, intense pain instantly blooming from the place it was rooted too. I let out a yelp of surprise, wincing slightly when she dug them deeper with a smirk implanted on her face.

"Get off him!" Leo and Adam shouted, Leo punching her in the arm, detaching her red nails from my skin. Adam then kicked her chair out from under her, sending her crashing towards the ground. Molly lay spread out on the ground, her blonde curls spreading out like feathers. We dashed past her, slamming the door closed before she could recover from shock.

I leaned against the door for a moment before being pulled down the stairs to the front of the building by a serious Leo, something that was rare. We arrived at the front door of the building, Adam swinging it open and hurrying everyone outside. Nolan was already in his car, ready to go.

"Okay, someone explain." I said, slamming the door next to me before snapping my seat-belt on. I turned around to look at Adam and Leo, then turned back to my father as he started the car, easing it into the street. No one else spoke, and I was getting impatient. "I need answers, dammit!"

"We're picking Mat up, right boys?" He asks the two in the backseats, looking at them in the rear-view mirror. They both nod, not opening their mouths, and I let out an angry groan that sounds like a restrained yell. My dad heads back to the museum, going as fast as he could. My mind was clouded with anger, but that didn't stop me from wondering why we were going to pick up my mortal enemy.

**There. I forgot to update this yesterday... Whoops. I still need to finish the end... I have it planned out though. It's just so boring having to check the movie... Blah. I wanna try and keep it around the same story line until I have to break away from it. Anyways, I'll see my clanmates later. KK, so, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, Leo opens his mouth to say something. "We'll explain once Mat gets in the car." I was about to ask why we were picking up that prick, but Leo interrupts me and says, "You'll see why, once everything is explained." I sink lower into my seat, looking outside as the buildings flash past us, a frown painted on my face.

We pulled up to the building where my classmates were lined up, waiting to board the bus that took them there. I checked the time and saw that it was the end of the day, so us taking Mat for an unknown reason would be fine. He looked around before spotting Adam's waving arms and jogging over to us, only stopping to explain to the new teacher there with the kids. Mr. Brunner was nowhere to be seen.

"So, it's time we explain?" Mat asks as he sits in the seat next to Adam, looking at the others before catching my eye. I growl at him, but he gives me a genuine smile, making me blink, the face I was making at him melting away. Adam and Leo send him smiles back, and I get suspicious. What kind of trick did they have me believe? Was Nolan even my real dad? Had I been living a lie?

"Explain." I say, turning around to stare at the three in the back. "Now. Mat's here, so keep your promise."

The said boy looks around, then smiles as no one moves to say anything, giving a small sigh, one that doesn't sound annoyed, but, content. "I guess I'm the one that has to explain. Basically-"

"Stop. Now." I say, angered. "I'm not going to trust someone who tried to make my life a living hell in school and almost succeeded!" Mat's smile falls, his gaze flickering away from my face to look at his shoes. Adam sighs.

"Just listen to him. The whole 'mean' thing was just a test." My friend explains, looking over Leo's shoulder to stare outside. My eye twitches. He doesn't even have the decency to look at me while I'm in a time of distress. My mind fizzled with anger, but I knew that within the storm, there was a great amount of confusion.

"But-" I'm interrupted by my father's hand being placed on my arm, and I look over at him. He shakes his head, locking eyes with me for a moment before going back to driving, his warm hand leaving my cold skin exposed. The touch had a familiarity to it, the only thing that was familiar right now.

"Well, it's about your mother." I stiffen at Mat's start, everyone knew I hated talking about my mom. "She didn't run away from your dad and you, she was forced to leave."

"Start from the beginning. Mr. Brunner mentioned a camp earlier. Is it for crazy people? I'm a crazy?" I ask, trying to move the subject away from my mother, even for a little bit. Mat sighs at the interruption, but explains what I want to know.

"You're not crazy Mitch. You're... special." Was all he said, and I couldn't tell if he paused just to search for the word or just because he didn't want me to know the truth. I went with the latter, only because I still didn't trust him.

"It started when I- no, we- fell in love. We met on a cruise ship where I was working. She was dazzling." Nolan added, still looking in front of him. "Your mother had a special reason to leave."

"Was it because-"

"Watch out!" Adam interrupts me, ducking down in his seat. Instinct kicks in and I follow his example, just as Nolan slams on the brakes. We hit something and momentum pulls us over it, making the roof slam into the ground. I look outside the window to have my hazel eyes meet some sort of creature.

"Get out!" My dad says, already in the procedure of opening his door. Leo takes off his jeans, revealing hairy legs with midnight hooves at the end of each limb. Hr kicks at the door on his side, ripping it off the car. He jumps out while pulling Adam and Mat out with him.

I threw myself at the door, and the hinges gave way. I tumbled out of the car ungracefully, earning a few bruises. The others were already at the edge of the forest, on the opposite side of the road. They were all waiting for me, yelling at me to hurry and follow them.

I glance in the direction of the farm where there was a dark shape on the horizon, running towards the road. It was tall and large, obviously not human, if you couldn't tell by the horns. It's arms looked like it could easily tear anyone in half. I couldn't pull my gaze away from the… thing, but the others yelling eventually got me moving.

The others moved as if they had a destination, and the speed at which they moved made me think that there was some sort of hidden path that the others could see. I thought I would be left behind, but my legs moved with incredible speed. Seeing that thing on the horizon freaked me out.

We soon tumbled out of the forest into a clearing, one so sudden it seemed like it was placed there, but hidden from the world. The arch just standing in the middle of the clearing only made my skin crawl, as if I was being forced into something ominous, like a world that is hidden from the world…

"Mitch, go through the arch!" Adam yelled, dragging me over to said arch. There were letters at the very top of it, but it was clear that they were Greek, not English. I stared at them, and they slowly blurred together and changed into readable English. It said Camp Half-Blood, and I stared at it in confusion before Adam started pulling me again.

The four of us passed under the arch, but when my dad attempted, it seemed like he bounced off. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him through with all my strength, looking back at Leo, Adam, and Mat to try and get them to help me. They avoided my look by staring at the ground.

"Mitchell," My dad called, and I stared at him in bewilderment. "just let go off my arm." Out of shock, I did as he asked and fell back. "I can't pass through. I'm not like you guys."

"What do you mean?" A sudden flash of anger passes through my head, and I saw red. "You never finished explaining. How am I different? What is this camp for? What is happening?!" I yell. I hear some stomping in the background, but my mind ignores it and covers it up with more anger.

"Fine!" Leo bursts out. "You're a demigod, just like us! Your mom was one of the gods, but we don't know which one."He grabs my arm again. "Now come on, before the Minotaur catches up!" I pull my arm out of his grasp, and give him an angry glare.

My mind thinks back to Mr. Brunner's lecture in the museum, back when Leo and Adam had shared a look. "That doesn't explain what this camp is for. And when you said 'just like us', does that mean you guys are demigods too?"

"Yes, we are, minus Leo, but- just don't question it right now." Adam explained, placing a hand on my shoulder. He took a glance over to look into the forest, where the stomping was getting louder. "The camp is made to keep demigods safe from the monsters- monsters that want to kill us."

Before I could ask about Leo, the monster from across the road trampled out of the trees, letting out a roar. It blew air of its nose, the golden ring hooked through the nose barely moved as it did so. It snarled, revealing jagged, yellow teeth. Smashing one of its hooves against the ground, the monster got ready to charge at my dad.

"Mitch! The pen!" Mat yells, and I hurry to get it out of the pocket I had stuffed it into. I stare at the black fountain pen, waiting for it to do something magical. "Uncap it! Just watch your hands while doing that."

I did as he told me so, and when I did, it took me a moment to process Instead of a black pen in my hand, there was a silver grip. It extended to a black crossguard, one very similar to a medieval sword. There was another one, still black, that was smaller than the one was a small oval white gem in the center of the first crossguard, and the pommel had the small gem, just in a circle.

On the silver blade, there was an engraving of Greek words. They blurred together, similar to the arch, and revealed one word: Charmer. I ran a finger over the words, careful not to drag it onto the sides, which were both sharpened to an edge.

I was snapped back to reality when my friends let out a yell as the Minotaur flung them to the side with the back of his fist. Unfortunately, they fell into a bunch of thorn bushes, and their clothes got snagged on the sharp plants. Struggling as hard as they may, the branches were intertwined into their clothes, and they were indeed stuck.

I started running towards them, ready to slash the branches to pieces, but Leo quickly stopped me. "Turn around, you dolt!" I did as he said, sharply turning one hundred and eighty degrees.

There stood the Minotaur, huffing air into my dad's face as he flailed his legs, just barely missing its arm. His arms we locked to his side, but he probably wouldn't be able to do any damage to the monster, even with them. I stood there for a moment, shell shocked as I watched my dad struggle. My arms went numb and my feet seemed to disappear. The yells from my friends turned into a loud buzzing, breaking into my thoughts before I could register what was happening.

My life seemed to resume when I heard my dad let out a strangled yelp. There was a small scarlet trail falling down the Minotaur's hand, dripping on to the grass. I ground my teeth before charging, my sword poised out in front of me. With a strangled yell of my own, I charged, locking my eyes onto my target: the Minotaur's leg.

I ran the metal weapon into its leg, expecting my dad to fall out of its grasp. When he didn't, I looked up, not seeing a corpse of any kind in the thing's I did see was an angry monster looking down at me, it's hand reaching down to slam me away from it. I started pulling on the sword still lodged in its leg. It slipped out after a bit of struggling, but by then I was too late.

Its hand slammed into me, and I flew into a tree which was ever-so-conveniently placed behind me. A gasp passed my lips, and the sword that caused this to happen slipped out of my hands, clattering to the cold soil. My head had been snapped against the tree bark, and it had to have made my vision dance with dark circles and lines.

I can't feel my arms or legs, and my hands feel raw from yanking the weapon out of the monster's leg. Without even needing to touch the back of my head though, I could easily feel a sticky red liquid ooze its way out of my head, probably drying to my hair.

"Mitch, move!" Adam and Leo screech at me, their hands shoving the plants away from their faces. It ended in failure.

I forced my mouth open, but nothing came out. Not even a wail of pain. A gurgle of death. A sigh of giving up. Nothing. It seemed like my vocal cords didn't exist, and soon an invisible force willed my gaping mouth shut.

The Minotaur let out a snort, as if it couldn't believe killing me would be so easy. Stomping its foot against the ground one last time, it bunched its shoulders together and ran straight at me. The pounding of the thing's hooves against the ground sounded just like a heartbeat, and it was somehow soothing to me. I found my eyelids getting harder to keep open as I was lulled by the vibrations.

The last thing before I saw darkness was Mat leaping in front of me, a twisted red thorn piercing his stomach.

**Ayyy, I finally updated! This took Zeus knows long to write. And the part before the very end was really hard to write. It was just really awkward. Strange, because that isn't the darkest I can write. Huh. Anyways, I'm probably not going to write this for a long while, since I did say this was originally gonna be just a one-shot, but eh. How about people write a fan-fic based off of this, huh? Fanception! I might resume this. Maybe. Anyways, I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


End file.
